Her last smile
by Ninja Sheeps
Summary: Seconds turned into hours, hours turned into days and days turned into weeks, the death greatly shocked the core of the Fairy Tail members. The last ever remaining memories that withered in the candle light, burning the essence of the beautiful soul that descended to the heavens. Her last ever smile, her last ever fight, they would never forget. Rated T for death.


A depressing fanfic. Contains spoilers of the manga, only a little.

* * *

_**Just a little sacrifice**_

* * *

Seconds turned into hours, hours turned into days and days turned into weeks, the death greatly shocked the core of the Fairy Tail members. The last ever remaining memories that withered in the candle light, burning the essence of the beautiful soul that descended to the heavens, she was a radiating star that was flawless, that shined so perfectly but yet she was claimed by the gods, she died so young and no-one would forget the busty blonde.

She appeared to be peaceful, a lifeless body that laid in the golden casket that surrounded her delicate body. She smiled in any situation, she was always willing to help those in need and forgave those who had harmed her. She never did hold a grudge nor did she ever resent anyone for all she had endured.

Quiet but heart broken sobs filled the air, no-one could bare the sight any longer and everyone was wishing for the same thing, let it be a dream or a nightmare that would end but that was only wishful thinking, for what happened to her was a tragic end but a fitting one.

Her sacrifice saved the world from impending doom, she fought to her last breath and gave everything she had, perhaps even beyond that. The eclipse gate claimed her life undoubtedly but one last attempt with desperation to drag Zeref down with her, the demise that ended them both.

In the pits of despair laid the angel and the devil himself, battling and pulsating with energy, the dangerous wizard that haunted the world for centuries, the lingering cold shadow that struck fear in everyone. As the gate erupted, she clung to Zeref with her life, the overflowing magical energy entered them both, both bodies couldn't cope and thus killing them off with ease.

A small dazzling smile danced upon her luscious lips, a warming smile that knew she had accomplished everything with her life and died with no regrets. Zeref also smiled in the same manner, he wanted death for so long and finally his wish was granted, happiness was felt for a split second before the numbing coldness enveloped the dead decaying bodies.

Natsu couldn't contain himself, flames engulfed his body, relentless punching the lifeless corpse known as Zeref. He was screaming her name, tears streaming down his warm soft tinged cheeks, he became more violent and brutally battered the dead body.

"L-lucy... we had more missions to take together.."

"You can't go"

"_You, _just can't!

The memory was a painful one to bare, grief stricken guild mourned in silence. Natsu wasn't there that day, he couldn't confront the lifeless body, the body he wanted to be close to, the person who should be alive but why was she sacrificed? He couldn't cry anymore, his eyes were strained, tainted with red outlines, he hasn't stopped crying since the death. If only if he was a few seconds earlier, if only he could of been stronger, if only he could of done something other than be a reckless idiot. He was stupid, impulsive, obnoxious and he knew this very well and this caused for the death of the person most precious to him.

* * *

Makarov was saddened by the lost of his child, every child within the guild was family, a irreplaceable limb that functioned as one with the family and to lose that limb, chaos was ensured. It was ironic that she was known as lucky but here lies the proof of being extremely unlucky. She was used as a pawn for her fathers wealth, she was exploited by the wealth when phantom lord attacked and by her own name. She lost her family but she bared the weight of the world upon her shoulders, for a young girl to decide between death and life, saving everyone she loved dearly but at once again she endured the highest cost.

She would always be remembered as brave, loyal and one of Fairy Tails most powerful mages, honoring her memory, she wasn't weak or frail, she done one thing those dreaded and even smiled to the end. Strength isn't measured with brute strength, magical energy nor the way magic is performed. Strength was the inner fighting ability, she never gave up and always smiled even to her death. That was the true meaning of strength and the true meaning of Fairy Tail, the lesson he taught his children.

_"Here lays the beloved child, she was strong, brave and reckless as the lot of you. She became a important person to us, to this guild and to this family. She helped everyone in one way or another, fighting and never gave up. Her sacrifice won't be in-vain, she gave herself to those who could move forward and for those to be happy. Live everyday to the fullest, Live everyday like there's no tomorrow but never forget the sacrifice she made for us and for this world. She would want us to be happy, not be saddened over her lose, she will always be remembered as Lucy from Fairy Tail not Lucky Lucy Heartfilia. Remember her well my dear children."_

The old master couldn't hold it in any longer, tears cascaded down from his eyes, tiny beads of glistening water that trailed down his cold cheeks. She was with Mavis now, her mother and her father. She was at peace, a well deserved rest for his beloved child and only wished she could of stayed a bit longer.

Cana drowned her sorrows with alcohol, wallowing in her guilt and the loss. She hadn't spoken, every-time she did she was on the verge of tears, another outburst threatening to overflow.

Levy also wasn't the same again, she hardly ever smiled or even moved from the loss of her best friend. She gave up on life completely, a hallow being that once had life but ceased to exist any more.

Erza wasn't as reckless as she was in battle, even though Natsu saved her previously she got a glimpse for her own past, seeing the unpreventable outcome of putting them selves on the line. The energy could of killed them all, unleashing the terror that was sealed long ago but she channeled that magic into herself and Zeref, becoming vessels for the dangerous magic and absorbing everything.

The entire guild was affected, it was no longer rowdy or even loud. Silent whispers scurried around the floor like mice, no-one dared mention her name but one person was affected the most by the sudden death. He refused to even come to the guild, many tried to comfort him but they only got abuse, he clung to the memories of her, desperately seeking comfort of her being alive but she was dead.

The whole guild was grateful and owed their lives to Lucy, the whole world needed to know of her deeds. She saved nations and a generation of people that populated this earth but yet only a few knew the existence of the wonderful girl that used to roam the hall of this guild, that used to smile and blessed the guild with her presence.

Her spirits were also mourning the loss of the most powerful celestial wizard on the planet, she viewed spirits as people, beings that should be treated with kindness and she did that so. She fought along side them not behind them, she never allowed herself to cower in fear, she strieved to be stronger for the sake of her guild and family.

* * *

flourishing red roses decorated the outside of the golden casket, each member presenting the rose and softly placing it down next to the glistening coffin, she was sweet as these roses but was just as lethal and strong.

One last glance was seen before the coffin was clamped shot, the angelic face that was still smiling. Everyone wondered even till this day of what she was smiling about but a question left unanswered.

The young celestial wizard was buried next to Fairy Tail, the similar place where Lisanna's grave was previously placed, although some argued she should be buried next to her mother but the decision was final, she was going to be buried next to Fairy Tail, the same guild she gave her life, it seemed appropriate.

_"Ashes to ashes, dust to dust, in sure and certain hope of the Resurrection to eternal life, let the gods watch over our departed sister and forever cherish the wonderful memories she gave us"_

The last words that were spoken, departing the celestial maiden from this life to the next, even the gods cried this day, crying for the lose of the wonderful girl that was beside them. The rain thrusted along the coffin, pouring down in heavy buckets, the cold droplets that oozed off from the golden surface and trailing down the sides.

Seconds turned into hours, hours turned into days and days turned into weeks. Each passing day became a little easier, adjusting without the lingering cheery shadow known as Lucy but yet some would never be the same again. The lesson was etched into their thoughts, live for tomorrow but never forsake the life you were given.

* * *

_I watched clannad again and cried._

_Seriously sad anime;(. I need a new box of tissues;O._

_I'm sorry for the depressing fan fic but I just wanted to write something like this._

_I'm new to writing and tried to write something sad but I don't know If I done it. xD_

_Thankyou for reading, everything view or review is appreciated._

_Love._

_L.H_


End file.
